A Walk Through Time
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: "Though my body may decay on the island of Ezo, My spirit guards my lord in the east." It was those words she'd seen that had first captured her interest, and when she read his history, she fell deeper into a feeling that could do her no good in such a scenario, but when she read the Haiku written by him...Full Summary Inside


**A Walk Through Time**

**Summary: "**_**Though my body may decay on the island of Ezo, My spirit guards my lord in the east." **_**It was those words she'd seen that had first captured her interest, and when she read his history, she fell deeper into a feeling that could do her no good in such a scenario, but when she read the Haiku written by **_**him**_**, her heart didn't seem to care that the man she'd fallen in love with, had died nearly one hundred and thirty years ago. But with a wish...maybe dreams really can come true...but will it be all that she'd hoped for?**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Hakuouki**

**Pairing: Kagome/Hijikata**

**Genre: Romance/Drama/Angst**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

_I'm in love_

_A lot of my friends and family know_

_But what they don't know_

_Is that the person I love_

_Is dead_

_In fact_

_He's been dead for_

_One hundred and thirty-one_

_Years_

**-x-x-x-**

'_I am not going to battle to win. With the Tokugawa government about to collapse, it would be a disgrace if no one is willing to go down with it. That is why I must go. I will fight the best battle of my life to die for the country.'_ A sigh fell from parted lips, looking to the statue in front of her as she thought silently of those words, _'They were some of the last ones ever spoken by him...I wish...'_ Another sigh left her, "What does it matter what I wish, things like that won't ever come true..."

"Hey Kagome!"

Kagome turned; her black hair was long, kept in a braid that fell down to her hips, tied with a white ribbon. Blue eyes searched out the person that had called her name. "Souta, what's up?"

"Nothing, I was just on my way home, what are you doing all the way in Tokyo, a little far from Kyoto isn't it?"

"Ah..." Kagome blushed, "I...I'm doing an...History Assignment...on, um, Hijikata Toshizo!"

Souta stared at her for a moment, "I don't believe you, but then...I also don't really care, hurry up, mom wants to talk to us about something."

"Right!"

Kagome watched her brother run off and gave one final longing look at the statue behind her. _'I'd like to think that you didn't have to get dragged around everywhere by your siblings, but out of six, you must have had more issues than I do.'_ She turned away and ran off after her brother, not noting the eyes which followed after her.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome ran up the steps a few feet behind her brother, it was times like this she wished she had a normal house, but let's be serious, her mother was never going to move. They'd lived on the Sunset Shrine since before her birth, her mother grew up on this shrine, her grandmother...heck, even her great grandmother! No, they would live their probably until Kagome had her own great grandchildren running around on the yard out back.

Souta held the door open for her as she ran in behind him, he was nine years old, and the only reason he had been in Tokyo was because his school was there. Unlike her, he commuted; all because it had a soccer team.

"Mom?"

"Mama," Kagome called after Souta.

"_In my room!"_

The two shared a look before walking to their mothers room, knocking, they entered when their mom opened it for them.

Kagome frowned as she looked around the room, boxes were piling up with clothes and books and other things that had at one time decorated her mother's room. "What are you doing?"

"Packing!" Her mom said cheerfully.

Kagome nodded, "...yes...I see that, but why...?"

"Because we are moving to the states! Mama got a job transfer, and it pays a lot!" She gushed.

Kagome felt sick, her brother was talking excitedly about the move with her mom, but she felt terrible thinking about it. She sank to her knees and both her mom and brother looked curiously at her. A look of pure horror and heartbreak was on her face, tears in her eyes, she looked pale in color, and her mom gasped at the broken look she carried on her face.

"Kagome, what's wrong?! I thought this would be an exciting adventure for us, I thought you would be happy, you would get to see a little more of the world an-"

Kagome stood suddenly and ran from her mother's room, she ran upstairs to her own room and was pleased to see that her mother had yet to touch her room. "...I'm not going..." she said firmly, "I can't!"

She didn't care that her mother and brother were watching from the doorway as she threw clothes into a backpack and a couple pictures and books followed her clothes inside the bag. She pushed past them and went to the bathroom, grabbing her toothbrush, toothpaste, shampoo and conditioner, her razor and body wash, a towel. She had mostly everything she needed, the last thing she grabbed was her diary, a book she'd been writing in for almost seven years now, and would continue to write in.

"K-Kagome? Where are you going? We are moving as a family, you can't stay here alone!"

"Yeah, watch me!" She stormed past her mother, "You never even thought to ask how we felt about it, did you?! Souta clearly doesn't care, but what about me, there are certain things I can't leave behind! I don't want to say goodbye to Japan yet! This is my home, not the States, not wherever else you and Souta decide to go, I'm staying here!" She put her shoes on before leaving the house and walking off to Tokyo station. She wanted nothing more than to cry, but she wouldn't, not until she knew it was safe, not until she knew she could stop running.

'_Not until...I can't be found...' _Eyes closed tightly, the sky above thundered dangerously as lightning flashed and rain began falling down relentlessly. "I wish...I wish I had been born then, that I could have lived then...I wish I was there! I wish I was there, in the same time as him, as Hijikata Toshizo...please take me away! TAKE ME AWAY!"

_**~BOOM~**_

Shock cover her features as she fell to her knees at the sudden sound of the thunder above her sounding loudly, her hand rested on the cold cobblestone statue beside her as she laid her head on it. Tears falling mingled with the rain that fell, _"Please...I want to be with you...Hijikata Toshizo..."_ the rain continued to fall as she fell into a broken slumber, tear stained, soaked, and torn apart by circumstance.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you all enjoy, please let me know what you think!**


End file.
